


[Podfic] If We Had No Winter

by rhythmia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hasetsu, Katsuki Mari (briefly), POV Minako, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01, Reunions, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of freshbrains' story If We Had No Winter.Lilia arrives in Hasetsu on an unseasonably warm spring day, long after the brightest blossoms have passed and when the sea smells hot and alive.
Relationships: Lilia Baranovskaya/Okukawa Minako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] If We Had No Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If We Had No Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525013) by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains). 



> Submitted to the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, which can be found [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html). From the post: "This year, the anthology contains 99 stories featuring 129 female characters, written by 86 authors and performed by 37 podficcers." Go check it out!

**Fic:** [If We Had No Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525013/)

**Written by:** FreshBrains on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains) and [tumblr](https://freshbrainss.tumblr.com/)

**Length:** 8:40, 5.95 MB

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8596wu6o1tvbel0/%5BYuri_on_Ice%21%21%21%5D_If_We_Had_No_Winter_written_by_freshbrains%2C_read_by_rhythmia.mp3/file) for mp3 or [Google drive mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ne-NgdToDkvoBXGXL2_jmTlKnyFlgQ9J/view?usp=sharing) to stream or download

**Author's Note:**

> Life was a lot, and thus I am three-and-half months late to creating a post for this, oops? Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D


End file.
